The invention relates to an assembly of a recipient for in a using state of the assembly receiving objects of different kinds and of a retainer for in a resting state of the assembly retaining the recipient.
The invention also relates to a method for producing the assembly and to a use of the assembly and of the method for producing the assembly.
Frequently are objects turning up of such kind, that it is necessary rapidly to put them into a safe packaging for thereby securely avoiding polluting of the surroundings and to keep them too in said packing until they can be disposed.
Such objects can among other things be for instance garbage of different kinds, napkins, sanitary towels and incontinence means.
Especially inexpensive bags are widely used for in an easy and comfortable way keeping objects of e.g. the above-mentioned kind safely isolated from the surroundings and to be disposed together with the bags.
Each bag need to have a sufficiently large size for being able to contain suitable portions of objects whereby storing of new bags can be a problem in itself.
Usually the bags therefore are marketed in form of rolls of long strips which each comprises a number of flat-laid bags separated from each other by transverse perforating lines.
In situations where a user requires a bag for being able to packing objects, the user needs to take a roll of bags out of a depository, unroll the roll at least partly, tearing off a bag from the rest of the bags in the roll along a perforating line, rolling up the roll again and replacing the roll in the depository.
It is self-evident that it is a slow process to get hold in a bag in such way and that it moreover is a tiresome and time-wasting work, which often need to be repeated more times a day.
And said operations is furthermore nearly impossible to perform when the user is out of the house, e.g. driving a car, so that he/her doesn't dispose of a store of bags.
An attempt to solve those problems is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,847 disclosing a shopping bag with a case attached to the inner side of the bag at the edge of its mouth.
The purpose of this arrangement is to reduce the volume of the shopping bag when not being used so that it will be more comfortable for the user to handle and store the bag. The reducing of the volume takes however place by in an accidentally way folding and rolling up the bag and putting the bag packed together in this way into the case which therefore need to have a relatively large volume.
Owing to the fact that the case is placed on the inside and not on the outside of the bag are those operations also difficult and troublesome to carry out.
The arrangement for reducing the volume of the bag reduces unfortunately also the use-value of the shopping bag because the case, which as mentioned is placed on the inner side of the bag, is occupying some of the compartment in the shopping bag and also more or less is in the way for articles being put into the bag via the mouth of this.
The position of the case inside the bag also causes that disadvantages that the bag only partly can be stored in the case and that some of the bag is exposed to external influences there, if occasion should arise, could damage the bag more or less even in its storing state.
This known assembly of a bag and case is adapted for alternatively being used as a shopping bag and to be packed up in the case for temporary being stored whereby said assembling need to have a relatively heavy and therefore expensive structure which is unfit for being used to e.g. an inexpensive disposable bag.
The Danish utility application BA 2011 00041 discloses an assembly of a bag for in a using state of the assembly receiving objects of different kinds and of a case for in a resting state of the assembly storing the bag.
The bag of this known assembly is in the resting state folded up in the case in an accidentally way causing the assembly of the bag and the case to be troublesome and uncertain and the case to get an undesired large size so that it can be able to contain the relatively large volume of the tube being packed up in the case in this way.